


exhausted.

by majcrtom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Soft Krennic™, i use the cape too much in fics gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcrtom/pseuds/majcrtom
Summary: "Orson pulled off his gloves as he approached his quarters, pressing his hand against the pad which allowed the door to slide open. He stopped in his tracks, surprised to see you sat (or rather, slumped) at his desk. He hadn't been expecting you to still be here at this hour. Clearly, though, exhaustion had got the best of you."(Officer!Reader/Krennic fluff. Non-romantic relationship. Gender-neutral reader.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_winchester_collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/gifts).



It was late and you were _unbelievably_ tired, yet still you sat hunched over numerous datapads at your desk - actually, Director Krennic's desk. You'd asked permission to use it as you could easily access files you needed.

Your eyes were actually stinging from concentrating so hard and you rubbed them, willing yourself to carry on. You needed these reports done or someone would surely have your head.

15 minutes passed and you were very aware that you were barely getting anything done. It was hard enough to do when you were fully awake, never mind half asleep.                                                       

 _'Just 5 minutes...'_ You thought, folding your arms on the desk in front of you and resting your head on them. 'I'll just…rest my eyes.' You let your eyes fall shut.

Unfortunately your plan didn't go so well. You fell asleep in seconds, datapads and reports long forgotten.

 

It was very late when Orson was heading to his quarters. Only patrolling troopers were about, and perhaps the odd lieutenant. Krennic sighed as he walked. It was a stressful time, the weight of the Death Star project sitting heavy on his shoulders. So many things left to do, and they were all running through his mind on a constant loop every waking hour.   
He pulled off his gloves as he approached his quarters, pressing his hand against the pad which allowed the door to slide open. He stopped in his tracks, surprised to see you sat (or rather, slumped) at his desk. He hadn't been expecting you to still be here at this hour. Clearly, though, exhaustion had got the best of you. 

He walked across to the desk, dropping his gloves on it, and leaned over you to inspect the datapad screens which were still glowing. You'd done a lot, far more than what had been expected of you, actually. He reached across to switch off the datapads and glanced at you, still sleeping quite soundly. Orson then unclasped his cape and pulled it off, stepping behind you and draping it over your shoulders. In the morning he'd have a word with you about not working so hard.

 

You briefly woke, eyes opening just enough to see Krennic dimming the lights before entering his sleeping quarters. You registered the feel of a smooth material covering your shoulders before you fell straight back to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm on your communicator woke you at the usual time in the morning, beeping insistently from where it lay on the desk. You groaned, burying your head into the crook of one arm whilst reaching blindly with the other to switch it off. The movement made something that was covering your hunched form slip off one shoulder and you lifted your head at the shifting of fabric. As you reached and grabbed a fistful of light material in your hand you struggled to remember the previous evening. You had a vague memory of waking up briefly in the early hours…or did you dream that?

                    You pulled the fabric from your shoulders, bringing it to rest in your lap. Looking down to inspect it, your eyebrows raised when you found yourself holding Director Krennic's cape. Your eyes then flicked to the desk and to the datapads that had been switched off and neatly stacked in one corner, which you certainly hadn't done the previous evening. You went to turn your head but winced, putting a hand to the back of your strained neck.

 

"That's what you get when you sleep on a desk."

A voice from the corner startled you and you jumped to your feet. The Director stood near the doorway which lead to his sleeping quarters, adjusting the cuff of his uniform. You clutched his cape in one hand, piecing everything together in your head.

 

"Director-!" You sounded more startled than you'd intended and cleared your throat. "I-uhm-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep last night, I'd intended to be out of your way…" you explained quickly. He just huffed out a laugh, pulling on his gloves.

 

"No need for apologies, Officer." He eyed you carefully. "I saw the reports you finished - impressive. But if I may say so you work yourself too hard."

 

You shuffled your feet a little. "Oh, well...I wanted to make sure everything was done. Didn't want to fall behind."

 

Krennic nodded in understanding. "These reports - who ordered them?"

 

"Governer Tarkin, sir." You replied.

 

"Of course..." he muttered lowly in an irritated fashion. "I'll get some of the workload transferred to someone else."

 

"Oh, thank you, sir." Part of you wanted to argue that it wasn't necessary but you knew he'd dismiss you anyway.

You were still in a haze of tiredness and in that strange post-sleep mode where it felt like you were a few seconds behind everyone else.

 

"Officer."

 

The Director was standing in front of you now; you looked up at him, trying to look alert despite having only just woken up.

"If you wouldn't mind..." He nodded towards his cape that you were still clutching.

 

"Oh! Sorry." You handed it to him and he took it with a small thank you. You found your eyes glued to him as he put it on. He looked so _regal_ and composed as he did so. When he turned back to face you he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Something the matter?" He asked.

 

"Hm? Oh, no sir." You cleared your throat and suddenly realised you probably looked a state so attempted to straighten your haphazard, slept-in uniform. Krennic waved his hand to stop you.

 

"Take the day, Officer." He said.

 

You tried to argue but he wasn't having any of it.

 

"I insist. You're no good to me half asleep." You nodded; he was right of course. He walked past you, cape brushing your arm as he did so, and for a moment you could smell the scent of expensive perfume on him.

 

"Thank you, Director." You said quickly. He turned to you before he left and nodded, and you thought perhaps the faintest of smiles tugged at his lips for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love platonic relationship fics, sorry.
> 
> And using the cape as a blanket, apparently.
> 
> thank you for reading! <3 (my tumblr: http://spacecapes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
